ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien Film Studio
Alien Film Studio is an episode of Ben 10 Xtreme Power. Plot *Alien 1: We have to tell the boss who we've found for the new movie! *Alien 2: But who have we found? *Alien 1: That guy! (Points at "that guy") *Alien 3: ARE YOU CRAZY?! He'll exterminate us alive! *Alien 2: Uhh... What? *Alien 1: I dunno. C'mon. Let's go tell the boss that we've found a guy. *(The three enter a ship, and fly it to the studio.) *Alien 2: Boss... uhh... we have... uhh... (points at Alien 1) *Alien 1: We've found a guy for our movie! *Boss: Very well. Who is he? *Alien 3: B-b-ben T-tennys-son... *Boss: Hmm... the possibilities... *Alien 2: What possibilities? *Boss: Leave. Now! (they leave) *Alien 1: What's he talking about? (closes door) *Boss: Ben doesn't know what he's getting packed into... *(He takes off his mask, showing himself to be Ruj, but with only his strength left.) *Boss: Muahahahhahahahhahahhahahahhahaha! *(At Mr. Smoothy...) *Ben: (looks at fans) I'm getting BORED being chased by fans. *Gwen: And we're bored with having to save you each time. *Ben: (transforms) Jetray! Catch you later! (flies away) *Girl fan: Wait! Ben! Can I have your autograph?! WAIT! (Ben disappears into the distance.) Awww... *Kevin: You're not the only one being let down. (points at other fans) *Girl fan: You're right. (gets excited) Can I have your autograph?! *Kevin: Uuuuuuhh... (gets into car, leaving Gwen, and slams on the gas, speeding away) *Gwen: Meven Aweg! (teleports away) *(At Burger Shack...) *Ben: Chili fries please! *Cook: You'll get fat if ya eat those each day, ya know. (gives Ben the fries) *Ben: Ooooooooookay... *Alien 1: (from behind) Hi! *Ben: Aaahh! (almost transforms) *Alien 1: Whoa! Wait! I'm from the Drikaloghis Film Studio. (shows film license) *Ben: Cool. *Cook: Next, please! *Alien 1: What are those? (points to chili fries) *Ben: Chili fries. Want some? *Alien 1: No thanks. *Ben: So, since you're here, shall we go to the studio? *Alien 1: I don't have the ship. *Ben: So who does? *Alien 2: (from behind) Me! *Ben: Whoa! Stop scaring me like that! *Alien 1: Sorry. *(in the ship...) *Alien 3: Nice to meet you! My name is Yunt. *Ben: Hi. I'm Ben. *Alien 3: I know that. *Alien 4: Me too. *Alien 1: Who are you?! *Alien 4: I am a rookie. (points at his license) *Ben: You guys don't know who he is? *Yunt: No. *Ruj: Welcome, Tennyson. *Ben: Ruj... (aliens seize him) *Yunt: You failed, Ben. (evil laugh) *Ruj: Take his watch from him. (ship lands) *Alien 2: How do I take it off? (turns Ben into Four Arms) Whoops... *Four Arms: Hahahahaha!!! (beats up aliens) *(in Ruj's office) *ChamAlien: (invisible) Where's the... *Ruj: (enters) How dare you! *ChamAlien: You can't see me! *Ruj: I can hear you... and smell you. (pulls a disgusted face) You stink! *ChamAlien: I don't stink! (smells armpits) Ewww! You're right. *Ruj: Told y-(gets tripped up) Whoa! *ChamAlien: Ha! (turns into Wildmutt) RAAAWWWWWRRRRRGHHHHH!!!! *Ruj: (gets up) And what does that ''mean? *Wildmutt: (goes ultimate) It meant... surrender. *Ruj: Why? *Ultimate Wildmutt: (hits Ruj hard) Because the office is surrounded. *Ruj: No it isn't. *Kevin: (enters office) Yes it is. *Gwen: (next to Kevin) Sure thing. *Ben: (turns back) Exactly. *(''outside the studio...) *Max: (through Plumber's Badge) Good job Ben. (turns off) *Gwen: Ruj deserved it. He wasn't the main villain in the show anyway... *Ben: Stop breaking the fourth wall, it spoils it. (enters ship and flies away) *Ruj: Let go of me!!! Remember this Tennyson: I ''will ''return- OW! Watch the sword! (covers mouth) Oops... *Plumber: (pulls sword out) Well, you're in a heap of trouble. Characters Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin E. Levin Max Tennyson (hologram only) Plumbers Fans (cameo) Cook (cameo) Villains Ruj Alien 1 Alien 2 Yunt Alien 4 Aliens Used Jetray Four Arms ChamAlien Wildmutt Ultimate Wildmutt Main Events *Ruj returns. *ChamAlien, Wildmutt and Ultimate Wildmutt return. Characters Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin E. Levin Max Tennyson (hologram only) Plumbers Fans (cameo) Cook (cameo) Villains Ruj Alien 1 Alien 2 Yunt Alien 4 Aliens Used Jetray Four Arms ChamAlien Wildmutt Ultimate Wildmutt Main Events *Ruj returns. *ChamAlien, Wildmutt and Ultimate Wildmutt return. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes